


Little Kitty on a Roof

by z_aara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comforting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nightmares, Slight trigger warning, im not too sure but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_aara/pseuds/z_aara
Summary: When Chat Noir has a nightmare, he decides to go out, get fresh air and end up on the balcony of a certain classmate of his.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Little Kitty on a Roof

When Adrien was young, his mother always sang him to sleep, every night. When he had nightmares, she would sing a very special song for him. To some, it might’ve seemed like something straight out of a horror movie, but for Adrien, it was one of the only things that could calm him down. 

**-**

_ “Little Kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady.” _

Chat was on a roof looking out to the breathtaking view of his city, everything was white. So bright, the air was fresh but cold. So, very cold. Although he was warm. It wasn’t the magic of his suit, but he honestly couldn’t care less from where and when this magical warmth emerged. He just continued to take in the scenery. He never remembered this view, he would’ve recalled something so unique, it wasn’t how Paris usually appeared. But, once again, Chat didn’t have a single care in the world. He just wished he could sit there forever. 

But something was missing. He couldn’t quite place his finger on what it was, however, he felt empty without it. He felt incomplete _.  _ His warm feeling suddenly vanished, replaced with the feeling of cold clenching his heart, trying to suck the life out of him. 

_“Little Kitty on a roof, all alone_ ** _without_** **_his_** **_lady_** _.”_

Sudden realizations kept hitting him left and right.  _ He destroyed his home. He killed his father. He killed Ladybug,  _ **_Marinette_ ** _. He was all alone.  _

Chat Blanc’s hands started shaking, he wouldn’t believe any of these memories. He doesn’t remember them, they couldn’t have happened. This was just a mind playing akuma, none of this was real, it was just an akuma. His eyes widened as one of the last realizations exploded in his face. 

_ He was the akuma. _

**-**

Adrien’s eyes had never opened quicker, his breath had never been more ragged and his heart had the same clenching feeling he felt in his dream. It all felt so surreal, why would he ever hurt anyone? Hurt his lady? And when did Marinette appear? Oh no, did he hurt her too? He wouldn’t know what he would do if anyone hurt her, especially if it was him. It was just past midnight, it wasn’t too late, so drenched in sweat, Adrien decided it was best to get some fresh air. To cool down, to calm down. Thus, Chat Noir could be found running across the rooftops of Paris, no destination in mind. He didn’t care where he ended up, as long as it was far from this prison he called home. 

**-**

Marinette was exhausted. She had a tough day. It wasn’t anything that difficult, but she didn’t have much energy at the beginning of the day and she progressively got much more tired as the day proceeded. She was late to school, as she usually was, but when she showed up she found out there was a test. That wasn’t too awful because she did know what she was doing. When it came to her studies, Marinette could proudly say that it was one thing she had under control, more or less. The rest of the school day hadn’t been any different than normal (except for her infamous clumsiness making her walk into one wall too many and now she was sore). She was tired, yes, but her body refused to sleep. She spent some time after school doing her homework, then continuing a project she had been working on for a few weeks now. But she felt bored. 

Instead of spending her time on her outfit, she decided to go up on her balcony just to sit and think. Maybe just appreciate the City of Love. So, she grabbed her blanket and made her way up to her balcony, she had been up there since then. 

“Tikki, do you think Hawkmoth has a good reason for doing what he does?” Marinette asked her kwami. She had been doing this all night, randomly asking Tikki questions in which she wanted her opinions. They varied from serious ones, like this one, to silly ones, like  _ “how many chickens do you think it’ll take to kill a lion?”  _

“Well, I think all villains have a reason for everything they do, it might no-” 

“You think he’s a villain?” Marinette cut her off. 

Tikki pondered on this thought, Hawkmoth was definitely not a superhero, but was he a villain? He did take advantage of people’s emotions. When they were most vulnerable, he gave them the power to turn into their darkest demons. Tikki did consider him a villain, but she did believe they always had a motive, whether it be good or bad. 

“I do, but do you?” 

Marinette thought long and hard about this question, was Hawkmoth as bad as he seemed? Sure, she and Chat Noir had been fighting him for years, but maybe he had a good motive. Maybe he was just going about it wrong. But that didn’t erase all the horrible things he’d done, he was still doing the wrong thing. Just as she thought she was ready to answer, she saw a black figure far into the night. And by the looks of it, so did Tikki, as she was no longer by Marinette’s side. 

“Chat Noir?” Marinette said. Oddly enough, he heard her and looked her way. 

“Marinette?” Chat Noir didn’t expect her to be up this late. Sure, she was known for staying up late and, as a result, getting to school late, but he wouldn’t have guessed it would be this late. “What are you doing up?”

He made his way to her balcony and placed himself on the railing. At this, Marinette got up off her lawn chair and stood next to Chat, leaning on her balcony railing. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Chat Noir nodded and looked out into the night. They were silent for a while, it was nice, but something was itching at Chat to spill everything he was feeling, tell her everything that was bothering him. Marinette just made him feel safe like that. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing out so late?” 

Chat quickly looked over to the girl beside him. Honestly, he didn’t really know how to answer that, should he lie and say he was doing a late patrol or should he tell her what really happened? It was just a silly nightmare, everyone got one of those. He didn’t want to hassle her with his stupid problems, but Marinette seemed like she would understand. No, he wouldn’t annoy her like that. But he didn’t want to lie. 

Marinette stared at him expectantly, awaiting an answer. “I don’t really know.” However, he did. He knew what he was doing out so late, but he had no clue what he was doing there, with Marinette. 

Maybe it was an instinct. He remembered her crossing his mind in his dream. Maybe he just wanted to know she was safe, that she was still there, that she was okay. He didn’t know what he would do if she was hurt. She means much more to him than anyone knew. 

“I don’t think that’s a good enough answer.” Marinette cared about him too, she wouldn’t be pushing him if she didn’t. She was worried. But she didn’t want to push him too much, so she decided to pace herself.

“Well, sometimes, life just sucks.” Chat turned his head back to the view. He was purposefully being vague. It was starting to frustrate Marinette, but she would never make him tell her anything he wasn’t comfortable sharing. Which is why she stopped prying. 

“Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” Marinette said instead. Chat Noir looked at her again at this. What did she mean by this? Was she having a bad night too? Maybe that was why she was also up this late. Chat didn’t say anything though, just continued to look at Marinette with a puzzled expression.

“Are you cold?” she asked. 

He just shook his head in response. He wasn’t cold at all, in fact he was quite warm. Kind of like the warmth in his dream. He tended to feel this warmth around Marinette. The silence around them felt somewhat tense, but maybe that was just Chat. He really wanted to tell her what happened, maybe this weight would be lifted off his shoulders and would clear the air. “I had a nightmare.” Chat didn’t know what this would do, but his chest felt a lot lighter telling someone.

Marinette turned to look at Chat, so that was what was bothering him. She had known Chat Noir long enough to know when something was up. 

“I won’t make you tell me if that helps,” Marinette put her hand on Chat’s shoulder, “But I think it would be better to get it out.” 

Chat still didn’t say anything and kept looking out towards the horizon, moonlight illuminating his face. Marinette took that as a sign that he didn’t want to share with her and Chat felt an absence on his shoulder. Before Marinette could get her hand completely off Chat’s shoulder, she felt a warm hand latch onto her’s. 

“I was in this alternate universe.” It looked like they were doing this after all. 

“Yeah…” Marinette encouraged him. 

“It was so cold, but warm at the same time,” Chat turned to look at Marinette, ”sorry, that doesn’t make sense.” 

“Oh no, Kitty, don't apologize.” Marinette could tell this was hard for him. From his bunched up shoulders to his slightly uneven breathing. But if she knew her partner as well as she thought she did, he needed to talk about this. Marinette reached out to grab his hand. “I get what you mean.”

Chat’s shoulders had visibly relaxed, but he still didn’t look totally calm. This dream must’ve really shaken him. “Um, I was sitting on this roof, somewhere, I don’t know-” 

“Chat, if you don’t feel comfortable telling me, you don’t have to.” Marinette would feel a little bit hurt if he didn’t want to share, but she would never want to make him uneasy. 

“No, no, I-I want to, really.” He looked so sincere, but he also looked a lot more relaxed. He took a deep breath and continued, “I was looking at this view, it looked beautiful but unfamiliar.” 

Marinette nodded, deciding to move them to her lawn chair. Chat moved willingly and sat on the pink chair, while Marinette settled on the floor of her balcony. She put her hands on top of his in a form of reassurance. 

“Then I got this weird feeling of… emptiness? Like I was forgetting something? Umm…” 

“Like something was missing?” Marinette tried. 

“Yeah, yeah. Like I was missing apart of me.” 

It was as though something snapped in him. His eyes widened and his hands started shaking under Marinette’s. His breathing went ragged and tears started streaming down his face. Marinette become extremely worried, was it something she did? Did she push him and he felt obligated to talk to her? She needed to help him. How would she help him? Okay, what helped her calm down? Tikki, Adrien, Alya, her parents. These were all people, Marinette tried to rack her brain for things she did to calm down. 

Music. That helps calm her down often, Luka and his guitar. But she couldn’t play the guitar. But she could sing a little. Maybe she could sing him a song or lullaby. Now, what could she sing? She suddenly remembered this one song she’s heard him singing once as Ladybug, something about a little kitty sitting somewhere. 

She couldn’t remember the lyrics, but that didn’t matter right now, she could just make something up. “Hey, Chat, come-come here,” she led him to where she was sitting, “hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” 

He had quieted down a bit but hadn’t completely calmed down, so Marinette decided to give this a shot. “Uh, little kitty on a… balcony, sitting here… with his princess.” 

Maybe this was a bad idea, she had no idea what she was doing. 

At Marinette’s strange parody of his song, Chat’s ears perked up. It seemed to have triggered something in him and his breathing started to relax. Marinette took this as a good sign and decided to continue. “Little kitty on a balcony sitting here with his princess.” 

Chat let out a breathy laugh at that. Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding at that sound. As long as he was feeling better.

“Little kitty on a roof all alone, without his lady.” Chat wanted to sing along, with the correct lyrics, but his voice turned sombre once the last line left his lips. 

Marinette wanted anything but for him to be sad again, so while wiping away the last of his tears, she said, “I’m here, though.” 

She gave him the sweetest smile and Chat had to return it. “You are, thank you, Princess,” he said with utmost love and adoration in his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the Chat Blanc and Felix craze but decided to post it now. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted and I'm a sensitive little bug so please be nice. Constructive criticism's nice though.


End file.
